Rico's Only Fear
by horrorcentralPoM
Summary: Rico hardly fears anything... except one thing. Rated for language, blood, sexual stuff... kowalski/Rico


H: well I was going through some old drawings, and well I found one that actually would go with this story… I have a bunch of un-used drawings anyway…

**Rico's Only Fear**

_A penguins one-shot_

3rd person's pov

Rico was never one to be fearful before. No he was the one who always stood in the face of danger. He would laugh at the craziest stunts, and simply grin at insane criminals or people. He would never be afraid of anything he claimed, but that didn't stop his dreams…

His dreams were only the first plot of take down. A simple pawn in a chess game if you will. They kept piling up and up. They had horrible images, and he feared them. The only thing he feared was his dreams. It sounds silly sure, but if you heard what he dreamed about… you would be too. His dreams weren't normal like things about sharks, or giants, or even unicorns… no they were about his own team…

But what was so scary about his dream you might ask. Well you are about to find out in this next line break…

~ Rico's dream

It was a normal day in central park zoo. The animals were all getting ready for the summer months. The penguins were the exception to this rule. Rico was staring in awe at the beautiful day as the flowers floated down from the nearby tree tops. He couldn't believe it was summer already, for a while ago it had just been winter. Nether less he didn't care as he took a simple dive in the pool.

He would never admit it, but he loved watching the feathers on Kowalski gleam in the sunlight while he swam. It was very beautiful to him, and it made him blush slightly. Skipper and private were just staring at the two as they chatted about their day. Though strangely they seemed to look a bit angry and devious, but that couldn't be… could it? Nah rico would never think of such things… for it was far too beautiful, and just chatting to Kowalski made his feathers send out heat waves.

Kowalski's eyes gleamed with something rico had never seen before, and it memorized him… he was like under some magical spell that emitted from the tall avian's gaze. It made him think of his mother who had died just 3 years ago to the grasp of leukemia. Such a sad time for him as he visits his mother's grave every Sunday afternoon. It calms him down just like the cool summer breeze, and the light winter air.

Sometimes he wondered how Kowalski always seemed to have him where he wanted, but staring is also fun and puzzling to him. Kowalski's gaze soon lefts from him, and goes over to the fishbowl entrance. He leaves rico alone with private and skipper. Rico looked to the both of them, and smiled. They never smiled back, but just went into the fishbowl entrance too. Rico was puzzled once again like a mouse in a clever maze; never finding the once good cheese.

Rico sometimes thought of himself as the clueless mouse, Kowalski as the clever maze, private as the confusing turns, and skipper as the traps… the cheese was the love he wanted to have with Kowalski. What he wanted to show him, and tell him about. No it was never easy; for the maze changed its course every day, and poor rico could never figure it out… cursed being trapped forever in the friend zone; when he wanted to be so much more…

Rico decided to follow them, but soon enough a cage had fallen on him, and trapped him. Where the hell do these cages come from? Anyway rico was very afraid as he heard mockery laughter, and small jokes about him. He was scared out of wits, and it only got worse as the cage was dragged into the base, and placed in the corner. He looked out through the caged bars to see skipper, private, and Kowalski.

Except Kowalski was tied to a board on the wall, and bleeding heavily. Private had a chain lock key, and a whip. Skipper was standing in front of rico with a sarcastic grin. Rico didn't know what the hell was going on, but he figured he didn't want to know. Skipper pressed a button on the side of the cage, and the cage lifted up. Rico stared up at skipper as skipper threatened to come closer.

Skipper pulled rico's flipper roughly, and pulled him to his feet. Rico pondered what to do. "Now listen up rico" skipper said with a musky tone that couldn't be his. "You'll do exactly as I say or Kowalski gets it" he warned. As if to prove his point he pointed to private, and private raised the whip, and smacked Kowalski. Kowalski cringed from the contact. Rico's mouth opened wide, and he was now completely afraid. "Don't worry do what I say and I won't hurt him" skipper said with an evil smile.

Rico simply stared at skipper with tears trailing down. Skipper slapped rico, and yelled- "you better not cry or scream!". Rico was gapping in horror; skipper never slapped him that hard. Rico could hear Kowalski yelling from the board saying- "don't do it Rico!". Rico wondered if he shouldn't. Private smacked Kowalski two more times with the whip.

Kowalski wasn't too fazed at the whip, but was instead afraid for rico. Rico backed up a little as skipper's grin grew wider. "Oh you want your precious boyfriend to get hurt… well if you insist" skipper said and alerted private again. Private once again smacked Kowalski, but a lot harder this time.

Kowalski cried out from the pain. Rico couldn't believe this was happening. "Stop!" rico cried as he watched Kowalski get smacked senseless. "Oh so you do care for this pathetic bastard" skipper said with a more evil grin. Rico had never ever heard skipper call anyone words like that. "While then let's see how much you care" skipper said as he grabbed rico, and forced him into the wall. "Rico!" Kowalski cried out. "Walski!" rico cried out as well. Skipper just grinned wider, and then he forced rico to kiss him.

Rico reacted quickly, and pushed skipper off immediately. Skipper smiled again, and shoved rico to the ground, and got on top of him.

Kowalski turned his head as he couldn't bear to watch skipper violet his true love.

(After half an hour)

Both Kowalski and rico were on the ground exhausted. Kowalski slowly crawled over to rico with little energy. Rico looked to him, and he held a clear frown. Kowalski came over, and smiled lightly to him. He kissed rico's cheek, and said "I'm sorry rico". Rico hugged him, and kissed him before suddenly the dream started fading away…

~ (out of dream)

Rico woke up sweaty, and looked around. He was still in his bunk… still a virgin and still no physical pain. He looked down to Kowalski's bunk. Kowalski was sleeping contently. Nothing had happened…. But rico did swear one day he would overcome that fear….

It would take 3 years for this to happen….

H: well I believe this is the scariest story I have ever written! Yeah it scared me even. If you wish to see a squeal though leave a review saying so…. Man I think I'm scared for life!


End file.
